Una larga agonía
by kawaii destruction
Summary: La familia Vegeta Briefs pasa por una pequeña crisis.


**UNA LARGA AGONÍA**

Unos días antes del 24° Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando arduamente en su cuarto de entrenamiento cuando la voz de Bulma lo distrajo

-Vegeta, tienes que venir-

-¿que quieres? ¿no ves que estoy entrenando?- le preguntó molesto por la interrupción

-ya lo sé, ven rápido- Vegeta volteó a ver la pantalla que estaba cerca de la puerta de la Cámara, Bulma se veía realmente preocupada

-está bien, pero que sea rápido... ¿donde estás?-

-en el cuarto de Trunks- Bulma cortó la comunicación, Vegeta bufó fastidiado, pero se puso la playera, el pantalón y salió. En unos segundos llegó al cuarto del niño. Voló por la habitación para evitar el laberinto de juguetes tirados y aterrizó frente a la cama

-está muy enfermo- le informó afligida, Vegeta notó que Bulma había llorado, pero no dijo nada sobre eso

-bah... ya se le pasará- respondió indiferente

-¿como puedes decir eso? Lleva toda la noche ardiendo e fiebre y tiene muchas pesadillas, no deja de llamarte- Bulma miró a su pequeño, muy preocupada por él. El saiyajin se acercó al niño y le tocó la frente , la quitó enseguida, efectivamente estaba hirviendo -El doctor no sabe que tiene-

-Es que es un inútil, no sirve para nada- dio media vuelta y salió por el balcón

-¿ya te vas?- preguntó enojada, Vegeta no respondió.

Cuando regresó, varias horas después, Bulma seguía junto a Trunks, acariciándolo mientras le pasaba por la frente un trapo con hielos

-eso no va a servir- la voz de Vegeta la tomó desprevenida, se asustó y lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡pues has algo tú!- gritó

-es tu hijo- dijo con el tono que se utiliza para hablar de los objeto

-¡también es tuyo maldita sea!¡me tienes harta! ¡ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!- gritó tan alto que le dolió la garganta. Se levantó de la silla, con ganas de arrojársela al saiyajin -he sido muy paciente contigo, te comprendí, te di todo el amor del que soy capaz. Pero no te lo mereces, no eres capaz de tener sentimientos y eso puedo perdonártelo conmigo, pero con tu hijo... con él debería ser diferente-

-yo no soy así-

-¡ya lo sé! pero yo soy la única que ha luchado por esta relación, tu ni siquiera me quieres y yo...- en ese momento el termómetro anunció que Trunks había llegado a los 40° -oh no...- por sus ojos se asomaron las lágrimas que no quería dejar salir delante de Vegeta. Nuevamente pasó la almohadilla con hielos por la frente y estómago del niño

-bah. Yo a su edad luchaba solo en planetas distintos...-

-pero él no es tú- le interrumpió fríamente- él me tiene a mi para que lo cuide. Deberías apreciar que tu hijo no tenga que pasar por el mismo infierno por el que tu pasaste- Trunks comenzó a delirar, balbuseaba el nombre de su papá. Vegeta los miró a los dos y despacio volvió al balcón -Quiero que te vayas- dijo antes de que él volara, tranquila pero triste.

-es lo que estoy haciendo– contestó sin mirarla

-...para siempre...– Vegeta se quedó parado un momento, Bulma no lo vio, pero Vegeta apretó los puños. Estaba anocheciendo al volver a salir

Regresó unos minutos después, entró sin hacer ruido. Trunks seguía delirando y no dejaba de llamar a su padre. Bulma se limpió las lágrimas para poder ver el contenido de la jeringa, se veía cansada además de lo angustiada que se sentía, ya lo iba a inyectar, pero Vegeta le detuvo la mano, soltó la jeringa por la sorpresa

-Espera– con cuidado, cargó al niño, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le quemaba su temperatura y salió con él volando

-¿a dónde lo llevas?– nuevamente el saiyajin no contestó, por lo que Bulma salió corriendo del cuarto , bajó las escaleras y cruzó pasillos a toda velocidad hasta que salió al patio. Vio cómo Vegeta metía cuidadosamente a su hijo en una tina llena de agua con hielo y suspiró aliviada.

Después de eso, Trunks pudo dormir tranquilo, sin calentura.

* * *

Vegeta estaba sentado en el balcón, Bulma al lado de la cama de su hijo, dormitando. Ya eran las 5 a.m. y la habitación estaba a oscuras. Trunks suspiró con fuerza y Bulma abrió los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad, distinguió la silueta de Vegeta, que no había dormido

-perdona por haber sido tan... ruda contigo- pidió al saiyajin

-...pensé que estabas dormida...-

-...es que... estaba desesperada– siguió con sus disculpas

-olvídalo– Bulma tragó saliva y fue al balcón junto a Vegeta, él volteó a verla, en medio de la noche, el brillo de sus ojos sobresalía. A partir de ahí quedaron en silencio, hasta que Bulma lo rompió

-no es verdad– Vegeta volvió a mirarla -...no quiero que te vayas– la mujer miraba hacia el horizonte guardando silencio, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer

-¿te acuerdas del primer día que nos vimos?– sonrió -fue en Nameku-

-si-

-¿si?- preguntó un poco extrañada

-creo que te amenacé... estaba muy enojado con el enano calvo y el hijo de Kakarotto-

-si– rió al recordar -y yo pensaba que Zarbon no podía ser malo por que estaba muy guapo... ja, hasta que se convirtió en esa especie de sapo humano. Por cierto, en Nameku me tenías aterrorizada, soñé contigo...- confesó sin dejar de sonreírle

-¿soñaste?-

-bueno... fue una pesadilla en realidad: yo estaba escondida, cuidando una Esfera del Dragón, y llegabas tu con los ojos rojos, lleno de ira, y me pedías la esfera, yo te la señalaba, pero no me hacías caso, solo me querías matar...- Vegeta pareció divertido con la idea

-¿y cuando se te quitó el miedo?- preguntó al fin

-mmm... después de lo de Cell, cuando... –en ese momento Trunks la llamó, Bulma corrió a su lado, el niño no abría los ojos y hablaba muy lento, como dormido– Vegeta se asomó desde el balcón

-ma-mamá...-

-si hijo, aquí estoy– le tomó la mano y le acarició el pelo con ternura, feliz de que despertara después tantas horas enfermo

-ah ¿q-que día... es... hoy?- preguntó débilmente

-es sábado hijo-

-s-sábado...-

-si mi amor– respondió extrañada. De pronto, Trunks abrió los ojos y como resorte se sentó en la cama– Bulma se cayó del asiento por la sorpresa. Vegeta se fue de espaldas, pero se agarró a tiempo

-¡¿sábado!- parecía sumamente alarmado -¿dónde está mi papá? Ah, ya te vi papá, ¡hoy es sábado! Acuérdate que me prometiste llevarme a la feria– Trunks saltó de la cama y se cambió de ropa a toda velocidad. Bulma estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo -¡vámonos, se nos hace tarde! Luego están muy llenos los juegos– le dijo a su padre mientras daba saltitos para equilibrarse mientras se ponía los tenis. Corrió hacia su papá y lo jaló del brazo -dijiste que todo el día ¿eh?– Vegeta comenzó a protestar y a gruñir, Trunks intentaba empujarlo a la salida. Bulma tuvo que levantarse y arreglarse la mandíbula para poder hablar

-Trunks llévate un suéter, acabas de estar muy enfermo-

-¿yo? ¿cuándo? Ah, bueno, me pongo una chamarra y listo-

Dejó de empujar a su papá, que se detenía del marco de la puerta hasta con los dientes, para buscar desesperadamente en todos los cajones su chamarra de la Corporación Cápsula. Bulma fue hacia Vegeta, el príncipe dejó de morder el marco

-parece que todavía tengo mucho por descubrir sobre ti– sonrió, lo abrazó y le robó un rápido beso

-¡mamá! ¡mi papá me tiene que llevar a la feria! Luego te lo traigo enterito y para ti solita– Bulma se sonrojó, Trunks aprovechó la distracción de su padre y lo jaló

Así que Vegeta, en contra de todos deseos, tuvo que llevar a Trunks a la feria.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Espero que le haya gustado esta pequeña historia, si les gustó, recomiéndenla porfas, si no les gustó... también, besitos.**


End file.
